


Let Hermann Say Fuck

by photosynthiseyesing



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, being annoying as foreplay, let Hermann Gottlieb say fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/photosynthiseyesing/pseuds/photosynthiseyesing
Summary: Hermann Gottlieb fucks. He fucks, in truth, like a goddamn truck, as Newt has explained on numerous drunken occasions to jaeger pilots and engineers, listening to his cheap liquor fuelled ramblings in horrified fascination.In spite of this - in direct contrast to this, one may say - Hermann Gottlieb has never sworn once in front of Newt, in all the years they’ve known each other. Not even at his most exasperated. He has, on occasion, been known to emit a primly muttered ‘fiddlesticks’, guaranteed to send Newt into snorts of laughter.On the other hand, however, Newt has never before gotten quite as much kaiju entrails on Hermann’s side of the lab as he has today.
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Let Hermann Say Fuck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyresLight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyresLight/gifts).



Hermann Gottlieb fucks. He fucks, in truth, like a goddamn truck, as Newt has explained on numerous drunken occasions to jaeger pilots and engineers, listening to his cheap liquor fuelled ramblings in horrified fascination.

In spite of this - in direct contrast to this, one may say - Hermann Gottlieb has never sworn once in front of Newt, in all the years they’ve known each other. Not even at his most exasperated. He has, on occasion, been known to emit a primly muttered ‘fiddlesticks’, guaranteed to send Newt into snorts of laughter.

On the other hand, however, Newt has never before gotten quite as much kaiju entrails on Hermann’s side of the lab as he has today. 

The first time, Hermann sighs. The second, he tuts. The third and fourth are met with tense silence, the fifth a lecture on proper safety procedure, and the sixth, a threat to report him directly to Pentecost. 

The seventh time, Newt spills bile directly onto the pile of papers Hermann has been periodically scribbling on and reshuffling all day. His beaker slips from his hand as he slips in a suspicious looking puddle and scatters the sheets across the room, covering them with the pungent blue liquid. 

Newt pulls off his headphones, blasting the tinny sound of My Chemical Romance into the air as he hurriedly falls to the floor to gather the papers, dabbing ineffectually at them with a filthy rag pulled from the bulging pocket of his lab coat. 

“Oops - my bad. Seventh time lucky, huh?” he starts to babble. 

The vein in Hermann’s neck has begun to twitch. 

“Newton, you - you - you,’ splutters Hermann, “you insufferable fuck!’

Newt’s jaw clamps shut abruptly, and he freezes, half under the desk. He is silent for sixteen measured breaths before his shoulders begin to shake and howls of laugher begin to escape him. 

“Oh my God, dude. Oh my God. You just called me an insufferable fuck! Hermann Gottlieb said fuck. This is the best day of my life, man.” 

He wheezes for breath, delighted giggles unstoppable. 

“Herms, oh man. I gotta tell you something. I have like, the weirdest boner right now, I swear to God.”


End file.
